My Kind of Aphrodisiac
by Shuuichi Minamino
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kurt wants to date Kitty until he finds out she's dating Lance, but even that isn't what it seems, & Scott has a chance to show Kurt how he feels. ScottKurt, EvanPietro, LanceKitty & EvanPietroLance
1. Ch1

Disclaimers: X Men: Evolution doesn't belong to me. This fanfic plotline does.

Warning: If you find the idea of **boys having intimate relationships with other boys** gross then **click** the **BACK button now** because this fanfic contains **boys kissing, making out, etc., etc., etc. **For those who do enjoy reading fanfics that have boys kissing, making out, whatever with other boys, please enjoy.

_____________________________

Scott and Kurt found themselves stuck with grocery shopping duty one weekend, weeks before the long await spring break. Actually Jean was supposed to be the one accompanying Scott, but something important had come up so Kurt volunteered his services since he had nothing to do.

"Besides, it'll give me the chance to re-supply my secret stash," Kurt had said while grabbing his coat and backpack before following Scott out the door.

Scott, of course, didn't mind spending time with Kurt outside of school and the Institute due to the fact that the brunette had developed feelings for Kurt other then the usual friendship, and so far Scott had kept those feelings to himself because he knew that Kurt still had a crush on Kitty. 

Aside from the professor no one knew his feelings for Kurt. It started with vivid dreams where Scott found himself kissing Kurt and when the dreams became more intense, Scott went to talk to professor Xaver for advice while feeling slightly embarrassed all the while, but the professor was the only one Scott felt truly comfortable confiding in. And professor Xaver had been very helpful and supportive as they discussed Scott's feelings towards Kurt, which brought up the topic of his feelings for Jean and her dating Duncan. Professor Xaver suggested that since Scott knew that Jean was no longer available, Scott's subconscious was telling him to go after the second person he felt strongly towards; namely Kurt.

"Have you ever heard the old saying that the person you love the most is either your best friend or your worst enemy?" professor Xaver asked. 

Scott made a face. "Well, I'm relieved that it's Kurt and not Duncan." 

"In any case, Scott, may I assume that you wish to keep your feelings unknown to the rest of the group?" professor Xaver asked. 

"Yes. Until I'm ready to… You know," Scott left off. 

His mentor nodded. "In my opinion I think that you and Kurt would make a fine couple. He's always looked up to you and you've always been there for him. And while Kitty is a fine girl, I doubt she would make Kurt really happy. I have seen her reaction to Kurt's real form when we had gone to recruit Rogue."

"What's next on the list, Scott?" Kurt asked, making the older teen become aware of his surroundings once again.

He loved it when Kurt spoke his name with his German accent. "Um…" Scott checked the very long list again, "We just need to pick up some orange and pineapple juice then Kitty's facial cleanser and we're done."

"Good, and let's make sure we pick up the right facial cleanser or we'll never hear the end of it," Kurt said with a groan as he recalled the last time Scott accidentally picked up the wrong facial cleanser for Kitty and how she went off the deep end until he went back to exchange it for the 'correct brand'.

"Don't remind me," Scott murmured.

"Hey," Kurt began as picked out a carton of orange juice and then one of pineapple juice, "Have you ever noticed how the girls' complexions break out whenever it's that time of the month? I mean, how can one not especially when one lives with three of them."

"Scary thought that is; the vanity of a girl when it comes to her skin," Scott agreed with a remark of his own.

"Of course, men are just the same," replied Kurt with a smirk. "Anyway, I was wondering about something, Scott."

"Yes?"

"I want to ask Kitty out for a date and I was wondering if had any ideas on what would make a fun first date?" Kurt asked.

Scott almost moaned in discomfort. The older teen didn't at all mind that he was the one Kurt confided in like an older brother, Scott just disliked some of the topics Kurt needed advice in, especially when it concerned the blue boy courting the girl when Scott wanted to be the one Kurt was courting instead.

Scott forced himself to come up with an idea; well, it wasn't hard since he came up with something he would like to do with Kurt. "Taking her out to a movie is always nice. Cliché I know, but people love going out to movies. Or you could go to the beach or park and have a picnic dinner while watching the sunrise, and wait for the stars to come out…"

"That sounds like a great idea! The movie thing could be for our first date and then the picnic dinner for our second one," Kurt said, crossing his arms in a thoughtful gesture. He glanced up at Scott and smiled. "Let me guess; that is what you did for your first date with Jean?"

"Actually… I can't seem to recall my first date with Jean," Scott replied. 'And we weren't going out as a couple; just as friends.'

"Uh-oh. Well, I hope you at least remember the date of your first date. Girls get pretty mad when you don't, specially when they want to celebrate the anniversary," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Scott said with a nervous, semi-uncomfortable laugh as they stood in the check out line.

Once the groceries were pilled into the van Scott drove down in, Kurt had him stop at a discount store. Scott waited in the van while Kurt went inside. Minutes later the bluenette slid back into the passenger's seat carrying two bags.

"What're in there?" Scott asked.

"Supplies for my secret stash; three five pound bags of Musketeers™ minis, a five pound bag of gummi bears, sugarless of course, three one pound bags of peanut butter Twix™ and a dozen king size Hershey's™ milk chocolate bars," Kurt replied. "This will last me quite a while."

"It seems a bit much, Kurt," Scott remarked.

Kurt shrugged. "I need to keep it safe from Kitty, though. Ever since she found out that I keep a secret stash, she's been trying to locate it."

"And since she can go through walls and such…" Scott left off. "Where do you hide it anyway?"

Kurt smiled. "Won't tell. Not even the professor or Jean knows."


	2. Ch2

'This is it,' Kurt thought as he walked down the school hall towards Kitty's locker. He approached the girl and plastered on one of his smiles. "Hey, Kitty."

The brunette girl closed her locked. "Hey, Kurt," she greeted back.

"I was wondering, um, if you would like to go out and see a movie with me tonight?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't. I've got something important to do after school," Kitty replied.

"Oh," Kurt tried to sound not too disappointed. "Then perhaps some other time when you're not so busy."

Kitty only smiled and walked away.

"I'll try again next week. I don't want her to think I'm pushy," Kurt said to himself.

______________________________

At lunch, Scott asked Kurt how it had gone and if Kitty agreed to go out with him.

"No, she said that she had something important to do," Kurt replied

Scott felt somewhat relieved and guilty that she had turned Kurt down, and gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle sympathetic squeeze.

"But I intend on asking her again next week," Kurt added.

"Of course," Scott said, forcing a smile. Inwardly he sighed.

Kurt looked over his shoulder when he heard Jean's familiar laughter and saw her seated with Duncan and his social circle of friends.

"I do not understand how Jean could like someone like that Duncan guy. He is such a jerk to the underclassmen," Kurt said. He turned back towards Scott. "And I was under the impression that the two of you were a couple."

"I guess if we really wanted a relationship, we've done something about it a long time ago," Scott replied with a shrug. "I guess we just wanted to stay friends, but I agree with you about her taste in the boys she dates. Jean could do so much better."

"Who y'all talkin' about?" asked Rogue, taking a seat at their table.

"Jean's terrible taste in men," Kurt replied, jerking a thumb at their table.

"Oh, yeah, I saw what ya mean. Duncan's kinda cute, but he's such a creep," Rogue said.

_____________________________

After school was over Kurt, Rogue and Scott walked down the hall with Rogue checking the inside of her back.

"Oh shoot!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot to drop this off in the school's library and they announced that they were gonna close early," Rogue said, holding up the book. "Oh shoot and it was due back today." She looked at Kurt. "Kurt, if ya would drop this off for me, please, I'll buy ya lunch tomorrow."

"Done and done," Kurt said taking the book and teleported himself into the library. It was deserted so Kurt easily slid the book into the drop off. The bluenette was about to teleport himself when he heard a sound. 'Was that a giggle?' Kurt wondered and silently followed the sound. Way in the back behind hundreds of bookcases, Kurt spotted Kitty making out with Lance on one of the tables. Kurt placed a hand over his mouth in disbelief. 'So this was the real reason why she didn't want to go out with me. She's already dating Lance.'

Kurt looked away quickly as Kitty began giving Lance a blowjob and teleported himself to a park.

"Not that I can blame her. Who would want to date a guy like me covered in blue fur?" Kurt said to himself.

"Is that you, Kurt?" The German mutant looked up to see Evan heading towards him on his skateboard, with Pietro, his steady boyfriend for the past few months, following from behind. "Yo, how come you look so depressed?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," Kurt said shaking his head.

"C'mon, you can tell us, Kurt. It'll feel better getting it off your chest," Evan said.

"That's right. You tell us what's wrong and we'll tell what to do to make you feel better," Pietro said with a grin.

"Well, you know that I like Kitty? Well, I found her…with Lance," Kurt said.

"Oh," Evan said understanding.

'This explains why Lance seems so happy lately. He's got a girlfriend. But poor Kurt. He must have been crushing on the valley girl for a long time,' Pietro thought.

"I asked her out to go see a movie this morning and she told me that she had something important to do," Kurt continued, anger hinting in his tone. "She could have been honest with me and tell me that she already had a boyfriend instead of lying!"

"You're right, Blue, she should have told you the truth," Pietro said with a nod.

Evan nodded his head. "Totally. But aren't you glad she turned you down instead of accepting?"

"I am in some sense, but that doesn't mean she had to lie to me," Kurt replied.

"Yes, Kitty shouldn't have lied to you, but now you know a little more about her character," Pietro said. "You weren't in love with her, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "It was a crush. I am too young to fall in love." He looked up at Evan and Pietro through his bangs and smiled. "Unlike the two of you."

Pietro laughed.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you'll find someone else later on," Evan said.

"I hope so," Kurt replied. "And thank you. This has helped me out quite a bit."

"We're always here if you need to talk to someone on matters of the heart, bud," Pietro said with a grin.


	3. Ch3

At the Brotherhood's boarding house, Pietro found Lance in the family room watching TV. Todd was outside in the backyard garden taking care of the slug problem personally, Fred was up in his room and Tabitha was at work saving up for a laptop.

Ever since Tabitha had moved in, she'd complained time and time again that the place needed to be fixed, and that she was tired of taking her showers at school. Pietro had to agree with her. The house was beyond livable and stealing water from the neighbors to wash the dishes was getting old. So he and Todd went and bought a lottery ticket because they were not desperate enough to steal from a bank or were they that stupid. They enjoyed their freedom. And luck would have it that they won big time and there would be enough money so that all of them would be set up for life.

Since Todd and Pietro had been the ones who won the money, Todd told the speed demon that he thought it was a good idea that Pietro to be in charge of the finance affairs since Pietro was the only one passing Personal Finance knowing that the prismatic blonde was the one best suited for the task (also knowing that they would have to be suicidal to allow Tabitha to run the financial affairs). The first thing Pietro did was open an account under the Brotherhood's name and it would only be accessible to the members, not including Mystic if she ever showed up again. Fred, Todd and Tabitha were all given an allowance of fifty dollars of spending money every two weeks, and if they wanted more then they would have to take up part time jobs. Pietro was very firm with them about that since he'd been dubbed the leader. Next, he had the house fixed from top to bottom, inside and out, and the landscaping redone. All of the new furniture had been ordered from the Restoration Hardware catalog Pietro had bought. Pietro also announced that he would take care of all of the bills, which suited the others just fine because they didn't want to deal with them.

Pietro advanced over to the back of the couch. "Word on the street that you and a certain valley girl are intimately involved nowadays."

Lance looked up at him over his shoulder. "Does that bother you?"

Pietro laughed. "Hell no. Not if I've been dating a particular boy with spikes for a while now."

Lance smiled. "Yeah, Kitty's really something. For a while I thought she hated me, but I'm glad to know that she doesn't."

"Anything interesting happening between the two of you?" Pietro asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing short of what you and Evan do behind closed doors," Lance replied with a smirk.

"Oh, we're far beyond giving each other just head, my friend," Pietro smiled and laughed at the blush that appeared over Lance's face.

"How did you-? You weren't spying on us were you?" Lance demanded.

"No, no. But a certain blue furred fellow mutant accidentally discovered the two of you getting frisky in the library. He was pretty upset because that morning Kurt asked Kitty out and she lied to him, and said that she had something else to do rather then being honest and telling him that she already had a boyfriend," Pietro replied.

Lance grimaced. "Man, what a way to find out about your crush."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Kurt will find the one meant for him," Pietro said. He checked his watch. "Hmm. Evan's gonna be coming over for a study date tonight so I'm gonna go take a shower. Let him in if he arrives while I'm still in the shower."

"Study date, ri~ight," Lance said, shaking his head, knowing what Pietro really meant. "Just keep it down or at least turn your stereo on loud enough."

"Can do," Pietro said before zipping upstairs.

_____________________________

A short time later, Lance opened the door to see Evan carrying his book bag.

"Hey," they greeted each other casually as Evan entered the house.

"Speedy's upstairs in the shower," Lance said, jerking his thumb towards the stairs. "You know the way."

"Sure do," Evan said, heading up the stairs.

"Hey, keep it down, alright?" Lance called up from the foot of the staircase. He smirked as Evan flipped him off as he disappeared around a corner.

"Hey there, spikes," Tabitha greeted, leaning against her doorframe as Evan walked down the hall. "What brings you to our humble above?"

"Study date," Evan replied. As much as he appreciated that the other members of the Brotherhood didn't raise hell against his and Pietro's relationship, Evan really didn't care to 'kiss and tell' the details with others.

"Oh, so that's what we're calling it these days," Tabitha said and laughed at the expression that flash over Evan's face and the deep blush. She grabbed her purse and closed her door, planning to hang out in town if Pietro and his boy toy were going to spend the evening playing (although she loved listening in the sounds that drifted down the stairs). "Play nice!" she called as she headed down the stairs.

Blushing with the knowledge that Tabitha got a kick out of making him squirm, Evan knocked on Pietro's door and entered. Standing next to his desk wearing a clean pair of denim jeans was Pietro, drying his hair with a towel. The speed demon looked up from his towel, smiled and tossed it into a hamper as he made his way over to Evan.

"Hello, gorgeous," Pietro purred, wrapping an arm around the other teen's shoulders. "Ready for our study date?"

"The others have requested that we either keep it down or turn on your stereo," Evan said.

"They're just jealous that they're not getting any action," Pietro smirked. "Well, except for Lance that is."

"It's kinda hard to picture Kitty giving Lance a blowjob," Evan remarked as he plopped down on Pietro's bed. "I wonder what her parents will say if they ever found out. Man, they'd flip and drag her out of the Institute like that." Evan said, snapping his fingers.

"Well, yeah, 'cause Kitty can get pregnant if they don't use protection," Pietro said. "Somehow, I don't think this world is ready for a tribe of mini Kittys and Lances."

"Hey, are we going to get started?" Evan asked zipping his book bag open and pulled out a math book.

Pietro groaned as he moved over onto the bed. "If we must."

"Hey, we need to study, 'Tro 'cause our grades are starting to slip from lack of study," Evan pointed out as he opened to the chapter their math class was studying that week.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Pietro purred, drawing a hand up one of Evan's thighs.

"Sorry, but you can't side track me this time," Evan said, removing his boyfriend's hand from his thigh.

"The night is still young," Pietro said.

_____________________________

The front door of the Brotherhood house opened and Tabitha walked in. Tossing her purse and keys onto the table, she passed the living room noting that Fred and Todd were engrossed in one of their video games, and headed up to her room. The blonde bombshell paused abruptly when she saw Lance hunched down with his ear pressed against Pietro's closed bedroom door.

Tabitha walked over to whisper into his ear, "What are you doing?"

"Eavesdropping, of course," Lance whispered back.

"How long have you been listening?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that Evan has a very talented mouth technique," Lance replied.

"Pervert," Tabitha giggled and joined him.

_____________________________

Behind the closed bedroom door, Evan was driving Pietro crazy. Ha had managed very cleverly to tie the speed demon's hands over his head with the use of a scarf and the bed railing, and was enjoying very much at driving his lover nuts. Pietro's intention for the scarf had been to tie Evan up with it, but the other teen had somehow turned the tables on him. Not that the white haired speed demon minded much, he just wished that Evan would stop tormenting him and get down to the really good stuff.

Evan, on the other hand, had no intentions of letting up any time soon. Far too many times Pietro had put him through the some ordeal and now it was payback. It gave him a thrill, though, to hear Pietro's sharp intakes of breath whenever Evan dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of his lover's head as deep as it could go, or when Pietro would toss his head back whenever Evan deep throated him, swirling the base of his arousal with his tongue. What Evan really enjoyed was the trembling he felt placing sucking kisses along Pietro's taught torso and how the trembling increased whenever he brushed his fingertips along the creases of Pietro's hip joints.

Evan rose from the bed suddenly, causing Pietro to word a complaint before he returned. As much as Evan enjoyed making Pietro squirm, he was aroused as hell and wanted to bury himself deep into Pietro.

Pietro laid there on his back, aroused beyond reasoning and if some particular boy with spikes didn't finish him soon, Pietro was going to do something drastic as soon as he could free himself.

"Patients is a virtue," Evan teased, wrapping his lover's legs around his waist.

"Not when they're going to explode!" Pietro hissed through clenched teeth. "Now do something before I-AAAAAAH!"

"Like that?" Evan smiled, sliding a slick digit into Pietro's entrance.

Purring, Pietro shifted his hips, loving the feeling of something probing his tight cavern. "Mmmmmm! Yeah. Like that. AH!"

Pietro bucked his up when Evan's digit rubbed against his prostate and pushed his hips in a silent pleading for Evan to do it again.

_____________________________

Todd, yawning made his way up the stairs and paused when he saw Lance and Tabitha outside Pietro's bedroom door with their ears pressed against it.

"What are you two doing?"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"Quiet!" Lance said.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked again, whispering this time.

"Getting an earful," Lance replied.

"Huh?"

"C'mere," Tabitha said.

Shrugging, Todd hunched down and pressed his ear to the door.

"EVAN!"

Todd cast his eyes up to Tabitha and Lance as the noises behind the closed door increased in volume.

"You guys are so depraved," Todd said, shaking his head and stood up.

"I think it's hot!" Tabitha commented.

"Whatever," Todd said and left the two eavesdropping pervs to their business.

_____________________________

Reaching a hand up, Evan untied Pietro's hands from the bed railing before returning to his pace. No sooner has he done so, Pietro wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders and tipped his head back, crying out each time the head of Evan's arousal struck his prostate.

Without warning, Pietro rolled Evan underneath him and began setting his own pace. Evan placed his hands on the speed demon's hips and closed his eyes letting the other boy ride him. Pietro seemed to enjoy their current position as he rode faster and harder. Evan groaned when his lover began losing his rhythm and took control. He sat up and thrust upwards while Pietro held Evan tight, feeling his climax rising. Evan suddenly buried himself as deep as he could into Pietro and came, crying out his completion. Pietro followed a heartbeat away, tightening his legs around Evan's waist as the last of their spasms throbbed and slowly subsided.

_____________________________

Behind the other side of the closed door, Tabitha and Lance rose to their feet, faces flushed.

"I…um, think I'll take a shower," Lance said and all but ran into the bathroom.

Tabitha, waving a hand to fan herself, went downstairs for a soda.


	4. Ch4

Kurt arrived back at the mansion hours before the dinner call and headed up to the privacy of his bedroom when he encountered Scott in the hall who was dressed only in a towel, and trying to make sure he didn't encounter of the female residents. Kurt's talk with Evan and Pietro had improved the Blue boy's mood to a certain degree that Kurt didn't curse himself being born as a mutant, but not enough to make him fell one hundred percent better. Thus Kurt didn't notice Scott until he bumped into the taller teen.

"Whoa!

"Oops! Excuse me, Scott. I did not see you there," Kurt said, quickly apologizing.

"Nah, it's okay," Scott replied. "I'm just glad you weren't one of the girls."

"That would have been very embarrassing, yeah?" Kurt said.

Scott laughed, nodding. "So, has Kitty accepted your offer for a date? I bet that was why you weren't paying attention as to where you were going."

The image of Kitty fooling around with Lance flashed in Kurt's mind and the bluenette flinched. "I…um, I would rather not talk about that."

"Why did something happen?" Scott asked.

"I said that I would rather not talk about it!" Kurt repeated a little louder this time.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off," Scott said, sounding a little hurt and annoyed. The brunette huffed and crossed his arms. "Sheesh. With you snapping off like that it's no wonder she turned you down."

Kurt's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Without thinking, Kurt reached over and grabbed a hold of Scott's towel. With a _bamf_ and puff of smoke Kurt teleported himself into his room with Scott's only means of decency. Next Kurt heard a door slam as he tossed his book bag onto the floor and crawled onto his bed, rolling onto his side. Sighing, Kurt wished the day to be over.

Kurt didn't not come down for dinner that night, which struck everyone else in the household odd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning Lance drove to school humming the beat of song playing on the radio.  For the past few weeks Lance had been saving up his paychecks to take Kitty out for a night on the town. Lance wanted to take Kitty out someplace out of the ordinary and not so common of adolescent dates of dinner at fast food joints or going to the movies. He'd consulted with Tabitha and Pietro for ideas. Tabitha informed lance that Kitty was known to spend time at the local record store listening to music and that Tabitha had heard of a place where they could burn their own CDs for a reasonable price. Then Pietro butted in that at the local park a music fest was being held where different bands performed and most of them were J-Rock bands, and the admission was reasonable. The speed demon suggested attending that and to bring a picnic dinner or snack.

With the intention of following up on his friends' suggestions, Lance hurried throughout the school looking for Kitty and to surprise her with the ideas. However, when Lance finally located Kitty, the brunette couldn't believe his eyes. There was his supposed girlfriend in the arms of another boy kissing. He felt as if Fred Dukes had snuck up behind him and smack him upside the head with a four by four. Continuing to stare at them, Lance began to realize that he had seen the guy with Kitty someplace. Suppressing the urge to storm over, tear Kitty from the guy and punch his lights out (and getting himself suspended for God knows how long and he didn't need that on his permanent record), Lance leaned against the side of the building to think. Just where had he seen that guy before? 

A memory of seeing Kitty on stage flashed in his mind and Lance slowly recalled some school production that Kitty had been apart of. Now at the time the guy had been wearing stage makeup, but Lance recognized the guy's voice, and remembered his name. Lance also had previously (before he and Kitty had gotten involved) that Kitty had a huge crush on that guy. This made lance wonder how long had Kitty been seeing this guy? Had it been throughout the time he and Kitty were together? 

Lance was a guy known for his tempter and the only reason that prevented him from slapping Kitty across the face was that Lance did not want to go to jail. However, Lance was not going to allow Kitty to believe that she would get away with this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

During first period, Pietro looked over at his lab partner who was giving off the aura of a dark, menacing cloud of anger and despair hovering above their head.

"Hey, Lance, something wrong?" the speed demon asked.

Lance shot his a glance and said nothing. Pietro didn't push the issue, normally he would have, but something told him not too. Not now anyway.

It was during gym, their last period for the day, when Lance finally pulled Pietro aside and told him what had happened.

Pietro frowned. "Well what the fuck is that shit all about?" he growled. "Who the fuck does she thinks she is? She has no right to treat you that way! No fucking right at all!"

Lance went to speak but Pietro was gone. And Lance knew where the speed demon had gone. He hoped that someone at the Institute would prevent Pietro from causing the girl too much harm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Coming into the front entry from one of the other rooms Kurt was surprised to say the least when he saw Pietro race pass through the doors.

"Hey, Pietro," the Blue boy greeted.

Pietro turned towards him. "Where's Kitty?"

"Kitty? She's, ah, in the danger room getting ready for a run," Kurt explained.

In a flash Pietro was gone and Kurt followed wondering why the speed demon looked pissed as hell.

Down in the danger room Scott was going over a few reminders with his group when he spotted Pietro. Normally whenever Pietro was arrived he was decked out in his battle gear looking for trouble, but he was still wearing his school clothes.

"KITTY!"

The brunette girl turned startled wondering what the hell Pietro was doing in the Institute and more importantly how'd he got in without setting off any of the alarms?

Charging up to her, Pietro raised a hand and without really thinking, smacked the girl across the face. Some of the other students grabbed the speed demon and pinned his arms down to prevent him from hitting Kitty any further, but Pietro made no motions to do so.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you treat one of my best friends like he's a piece of shit! How dare you! How dare you fuck around with his emotions like that way you did! How dare you!" Pietro screamed at the girl.

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out here!" Scott exclaimed over Pietro's yelling. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, I think Kitty has some explaining to do," Professor Xaver commented as he, Lance and Storm entered the danger room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Pietro had calmed down, he, Lance, Storm and Kitty sat down in one of the living rooms where Lance explained what had happened; that he had Kitty had been dating seriously for the passed three months and during the last few weeks Kitty wanted to take the next step in their relationship. Lance, like any normal teenaged boy that age with hormones, was a bit iffy of them having sex, but Kitty insisted that he do if he really loved her. And of course Lance wanted their relationship to work so he agreed, but using protection every time. Now he realized that Kitty was only rehearsing with him before she went after the guy she really wanted to date. And with the truth out in the open, Kitty couldn't deny what she'd done. She has used Lance to practice sex on before she went after her crush.

"You heartless bitch!" Pietro hissed at her. "I guess this is how you get your kicks; using people."

"You should talk! You're the one and your friends who attack us because Mystic orders you to do so!" Kitty snapped back.

"All in the past, sweetheart! If you haven't noticed my friends and I haven't touched you or any of your friends because we've decided that we're not taking orders from that bitch or my father or any of his minions ever again! We're sick of being their puppets and fighting their fights for them! We now just want to live our lives, graduate from high school, get jobs and live happily ever after the best we can!" Pietro exclaimed.

"That's true," Professor Xaver commented. "The Brother Hood has left us alone ever since our encounter with Pietro's fathers up in the north and the disappearance of Mystic. I'm glad to see that you boys are making better uses with your lives."

"One less thing to worry about," Pietro remarked, leaning back against the couch. "Hell, maybe we'll join your little gang in the near future just for the hell of it, y'know?"

"We're more then welcomed," Xaver replied with a smile.

Pietro frowned. "Or maybe not! I for one don't want to socialize myself of any of my friends with the likes of her!" he said, pointing to Kitty.

"Oh, so what am I? The bad guy around here?" Kitty snorted.

"You sure hell ain't the girl I thought you were," Lance remarked. "The Kitty I thought I know was honest, sweet, silly, caring, selfless, goofy and most important; forgiving. Able to forgive a guy who was a real jackass to her before but then realized what a jerk he was when he developed feelings for her and did his best to make all that up."

"Like anything you did could ever be forgiven," Kitty sneered. "Like I'd ever give a guy like you the time of day."

"No, but you'll play with his emotions, make him believe that you cared, even loved him so much to want to have sex with him and then turn around and laugh in his face telling him it was all a lie and just using him as a practice dummy because you used to be enemies," lance said in a quiet voice. "And I'm not the only guy who's feelings you've hurt either."

Outside the closed door, Rouge listened in. She frowned to herself. Sure Lance wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but him and his friends hadn't been causing them any trouble for months now and if what they said was true, they wouldn't be bothered by the brother Hood ever again. Besides, just 'cause Pietro, Lance, Fred and Todd did some bad and stupid things didn't make them evil despite what Kitty (and some of the other Institute inhabitants) thought. Everyone was entitled to a second chance and why shouldn't the Brother Hood get that chance? If the students in the Institute wouldn't give the Brother Hood a chance to make amends then they were no better then the regular humans who were prejudice against them.

'Even Scott said that one time that it felt right working along with the Brother Hood," Rouge thought.

"Eavesdropping?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"Yep," Rouge nodded, turning to face Scott.

"So what's the damage?" he asked.

Rouge told him as they walked down into the kitchen, not wanting to be caught.

Scott whistled after Rouge was done telling him what she heard and she heard everything quite clearly.

"I never knew Kitty could be so petty," Scott remarked.

"I know," Rouge said with a nod. "Lance an' his friends ain't the nicest guys I've met, but I'm willin' ta give them a second chance if they're sincere 'bout turnin' over a new leaf."

A thought accrued to Scott just then. "Wait… Then that explains…"

"Explains what?" Rouge asked, making herself a cup of coffee and offered to make Scott one.

Scott told her about the encounter he had with Kurt, their short argument and Kurt stealing his towel and leaving him naked in the hallway. Rouge almost spilled her coffee from laughter.

"Wish I had a camera!" she gasped before continuing to laugh.

"Ha, ha," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I should go talk to Kurt now that I know what happened and apologize."

Rouge nodded. "Yeah. You don't want the guy you like to stay mad at you an' shut you out of his life. Kurt's hurtin' right now an' he needs a friend."

"Wait- How did you know-?"

"That you like Kurt? As-in-likin'-him-more-then-a-friend-an'-wantin'-to-date-him? I've known for a while, but I never said anythin'. The last thing you need is those assholes at school calling you the f-word an' all. I like ta observe people an' how they act. Sometimes I do it without realizin' it. An' I know that thing between you an' the Miss perfect Jean Grey ain't true. Not with her datin' Duncan. 'Sides, you'd be happier with Kurt any day," Rouge said. "I won't lie 'bout how I feel towards you, Scott. I like you, but it's only a crush, somethin' all girls get during their lifetime. I think I'd like bein' your friend even better 'cause I care for you. An' I care for Kurt kinda like as if he was my brother, an' I want him ta be happy. An' bein' with you will make him happy."

Scott smiled. "I doubt Jean would be so understanding."

"That's 'cause Jean's Jean and I'm me," Rouge explained.

Scott nodded and left the kitchen, heading upstairs towards Kurt's room. He could tell that the bluenette was in because of the music. Kurt always listened to his newest favorite music group Good Charlotte whenever he did his homework. Scott hesitated before knocking.

"Come in!" Kurt's voice called over the music and from behind the door.


	5. Ch5

Entering his bedroom with a bowl of popcorn in one hand a couple of cans of Pepsi One in the other, Kurt wondered what was going between Pietro and Kitty because the prismatic blonde looked really, really pissed when he asked Kurt where she was. Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt sat down at his desk. Kitty must have done or said something to Pietro or one of his friends to have made Pietro that mad because ever since the Brother Hoods' decision not to take any more orders from Magneto and Mystic, they haven't been bothered by them any more.

'And with Evan and Pietro secretly involved also shows the change with the Broth Hood,' Kurt thought to himself. Bending over, Kurt reached into his book bag pulling out his homework for the evening. "Math, ho-hum, how exciting."

Turning on his stereo, Kurt opened his math book and began working on word problems, pausing every now and then to grab a hand full of popcorn.

A while later Kurt heard someone knocking on his door. He figured it was probably Jean or Storm letting him know that it was time for dinner.

"Come in!" Kurt called over the music as he turned the volume down. There was a moment's paused before the door opened and Scott walked in. Kurt stiffened a bit, still slightly peeved at Scott for his comments yesterday. He'd been avoiding the brunette since. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Scott closed the door and leaned against it. "I guess," Scott began, pushing his glasses up absentmindedly, "I should start by apologizing for the things I said yesterday. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Yeah, well, I guess you were," Kurt replied, putting his math book away. "When someone doesn't want to talk about certain things then bells should be going off in your head to let it be."

"Well, I can't help it when I see one of my friends looking depressed and I want to try to make them feel better, and I know that talking about it helps sometimes. Not doing something about it makes me feel helpless and I hate feeling that," Scott replied. "But…next time I'll back off and when you're ready to talk about it, then we'll talk."

"Okay," Kurt said. "And… I'm sorry if I bit your head off yesterday."

"S'kay. You were obviously upset, didn't want to talk and I pushed," Scott replied.

"And I should apologize for snatching your towel like that," Kurt said. "It must have been embarrassing."

Scott smirked. "You know darn well it was."

Kurt smiled back. "That's why I did it."

"I'm just grateful no one else was wandering around in the halls. I would have some explaining to do," Scott said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a chuckled. "So, um, can we talk about it?"

"If you want," Scott replied.

"I do now," Kurt said. "You see, I when I asked Kitty for a date, she said no and said she had something important to do. But later I caught her and Lance in the library making out. I was upset that she felt the need to lie to me rather then just telling me she's already involved."

Kurt tucked his hair behind his ear. "Lance's a lucky guy. I was pretty certain that Kitty didn't like him."

"You have no idea," Scott murmured to himself in a sour tone.

"What's that?"

"It turns out that Kitty and Lance weren't really dating. She was just using Lance as a practice doll before she went after some guy she's been crushing over for a while. And her excuse was that the Brother Hood was once our enemies and continues to see them as. Apparently she believes that people can't change and that it's okay to use people like that," Scott replied.

"You're kidding!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm not," Scott replied.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kurt asked.

"Just professor Xavier and Storm. I found out because Rouge was eavesdropping and told me when I asked her why she was. And Pietro's so pissed that he even smacked Kitty across the cheek," Scott replied.

"Well of course Pietro's pissed; Lance is his best friend after all. It would be like me smacking Jean if she ever did that to you," Kurt commented.

"Not likely since Jean's dating Duncan," Scott pointed out.

"Well you know what I mean," Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said. "Hey, dinner gonna be hear soon. Bobby ordered Chinese."

"Whoo-hoo!" Kurt cheered.

"I made sure your favorite dinner was ordered," Scott added.

"Oh, Scott, you're so good to me," Kurt said, battering his eyelashes. The bluenette laughed at Scott's stuttering and headed downstairs, Scott following.

Seated at the dinning table with her boxes of spicy orange flavored beef, chicken fingers and vegetarian lo mien, Rouge smiled as she slurped up her noodles when she saw Kurt talking with Scott. Apparently they had made up.

'Good,' she thought.

_____________________________

A couple of weeks went by and Christmas break had come and went. Shortly after the incident Kitty was sent home to have a long talk with her parents about her behavior at the Institute. Kitty's parents of course didn't lay the blame on professor Xavier, expecting him to keep taps on their daughter twenty-four seven was ridiculous. Lance of course was given a minor talking too, but he wasn't in trouble like Kitty was. Lance also had gotten over Kitty rather quickly. He'd been eavesdropping on Pietro and Evan again when Evan was over for another 'study date' and was caught. It was comical of how Lance tried to explain himself until Pietro grabbed him, tossed him on his bed and Evan asked if Lance wanted to participate rather then listen. Lance was never happier because now he was involved in a real relationship this time and two mouths were better then one as he discovered that night.

During Christmas break with everyone going home for the holiday, except for a few other Institute inhabitants, Scott was surprised to hear that Jean had blown off her family at the last minute so she could accompany Duncan and his family up to a skiing lounge they went to every year. Her attitude was that of I'm-old-enough-to-do-what-I-want nature. What happened during those weeks was that Duncan wanted to take their relationship from making out to the next step, Jean refused and when Duncan tried to kiss her, she slapped him and broke up with him. Duncan retaliated by spending all his free time with the other girls there, leaving Jean to be entertained by his folks, who of course were too focused on each other like a pair of newlyweds.

Scott spend most of the time hanging out with Rouge, waiting until Kurt came home. Rouge spent most of the time teasing him, saying that he looked like he was waiting for his lover to return. A lot of snowball fights between them ensued those two weeks.

Now it was spring and Scott's favorite vacation, aside from Christmas, was approaching: spring break. For the past five years Scott had spent spring break up at a camping ground in Maine. The camping ground consisted of several log cabins and was own by a very nice family for the past fifty years. Scott's parents owed a timeshare on a cabin that had two bedrooms, but they traded it for a one-bedroom cabin for Scott's use because they no longer went camping any more. Scott chipped in what he could afford to help pay for it, but mostly his parents took care of it.

This year Scott wanted to take Kurt with him, but he knew that Kurt loved to party and spring break was like a huge blow out. Rouge encouraged Scott to ask Kurt anyway.

_____________________________

At school, everyone was buzzing about what he or she were going to do for spring break, where they were going and who they were going with.

Evan, Lance and Pietro were planning on a road trip with a rented motor home, which Pietro would take care of.  Evan's parents said it was okay as long as Evan left them his cell phone number and would call them once a day or if he needed mad money, but Evan had saved up a year's worth of his allowance so he was all set.

Rouge and a few other students would be going sight seeing in Europe with professor Xavier and Storm. She was looking forward because Forge had created an invisible, waterproof, weatherproof head-to-toe bodysuit and would prevent her from draining anyone when she touched him or her. It was like wearing a second skin so she could feel things as if she was using her own skin and the gloves could be removed if needs be for emergencies.

At lunchtime, Scott found Kurt talking to Evan, Lance and Pietro with what they had planned and asked if he could talk to Boy Blue.

"So, what's up?" Kurt asked.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for spring break?" Scott asked.

"No, not really. I haven't given it much thought this year," Kurt replied. "Why?"

"I'm going camping in a cabin in Maine and I wanted to know if you want to come," Scott replied.

"Okay, sounds like it could be fun," Kurt replied.

"It'll be just the two of us though," Scott added.

"Doesn't bother me," Kurt replied. "I've never been to Maine before."

"It'll be fun. I can take you to all of my favorite flea markets and yard sales. You'd be amazed at what you can find," Scott said. "That's how I found my car actually."

"Sounds like I should bring a lot of cash," Kurt commented.

"You should also remember to bring a empty suitcase," Scott suggested. "That way you have a way to pack anything you buy."

The bell rang announcing that lunchtime was over.

"Let's get together after school so we can discuss what to bring and what not to bring, okay?" Scott asked.

"Right!" Kurt called as he ran towards his locker.

Heading towards his locker, Scott suddenly felt someone wrap his or her arms around his neck from behind and he made a gagging motion as he tried to free himself.

"Scott, it's just me," laughed a voice as Jean Grey moved in front of him.

"Oh, hey, Jean," Scott greeted, moving to unlock his locker.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have some great news."

"What?"

"Terry's has permission from her aunt to hold a big spring break bash at her beach house. Normally I'd go with Duncan but were no longer dating, so you get to be my date!" Jean said.

"Oh, great," Scott replied, not sounding thrilled.

"Something wrong, Scott?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. I've made other plans for spring break," Scott explained.

"So just cancel them. Simple as that," Jean replied, smiling.

"I can't cancel them, Jean. I've already made plans and I have no intention of breaking them," Scott replied.

"So what are these big important plans of yours?" Jean asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm going camping in a cabin in Maine. Kurt's agreed to come with me," Scott replied.

"But you can go camping with Kurt some other time, Scott! C'mon, you'll have more fun at Terry's party rather then some boring cabin," Jean said.

"Well what if I wanted to spend spring break relaxing rather then partying?" Scott asked.

"You can do that next year! C'mon, Scott, I really need you there! I need you to be my date in case Duncan is there with another girl!" Jean blurted out.

Scott gave her a hard look. "Sorry, Jean, but I'm not going to be used just so you can get back at Duncan. Besides there will be other guys there for you to dance with."

"But it won't burn Duncan as much!" Jean exclaimed.

"No, Jean, I'm not going to act as your rebound just because you're pissed at Duncan. I said no and I mean no," Scott replied.

Jean crossed her arms. "You're just pissed because I went out with Duncan first instead of you!"

Scott fixed his glasses. He ignored the same crowed that was gathering around them.

"Okay, Jean, you want to know something? Yeah, you're right. I was pissed that you dated Duncan, but you knew that I liked you. However you obviously thought that I would continue to like you and that if you and Duncan broke up, you could use me as rebound because you believed that I would never take the time to date someone else. Well guess what? I got over you. I thought that if you really wanted to date a guy like Duncan then who was I to tell you no? Not my place, Jean. And I would expect the favor returned, but I know it wasn't. I know that you scared off any girl that showed a little bit of interest in me. I think I have enough reasons to refuse to be your date at Terry's party," Scott said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late for math if I don't get a move on."

Jean watched Scott headed off.

'The nerve!' Jean thought.

_____________________________

Kurt was in his bedroom looking through his closet wondering what he should bring to wear. He had a feeling that Scott could tell him. A knock on his door pulled Kurt's attention from his closet and he opened the door expecting to find Scott on the other side. He was surprised to say the least to see Jean.

"Hey, Kurt, I was in the kitchen making myself some hot chocolate and thought you'd like some. I remember hearing one time that you love hot chocolate," Jean said, presenting him with a mug.

"Wow, thanks, Jean! Does it have those little marshmallows?" he asked, accepting the mug.

"Uh-huh! And whipped cream," she said, inviting herself into his room.

"Mmmm! So good," Scott said, taking a sip.

"Hey, I see that you've got a couple of outfits laid out? Any particular reason?' Jean asked.

"Scott's asked me to accompany him on a trip to Maine for spring break and I'm wondering what I should bring clothing wise," Kurt replied, seating himself on the end of his bed.

"Oh," Jean said with a nod to her head and looked away. "Um, Kurt, I just heard from Scott that he's changed his mind. He's decided not to go." 

"Huh? Why?" Kurt asked. "What made him change is mind all of a sudden?"

"I think it's mostly my fault because when I told him about a party Terry's having at her aunt's beach house, Scott decided to cancel so he could take me. I'm awfully sorry, Kurt," Jean said. 

"Oh really? This is news to me," came a voice from the doorway. Scott walked in. "Now let me guess; you were planning on coming to me that Kurt's changed his mind after you've convinced him that I've canceled the trip to Maine."

Kurt just watched with wide eyes as Jean tried to form a sentence before she stormed out of the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Kurt finally asked.

"Jean wanted me to take her to some party, but I told her no so she freaked out about it. I had no idea she'd go this far just to get back at Duncan," Scott said.

"What happened between her and Duncan?"

"He got fresh, she slapped him and ended their relationship and he dated a lot of girls to get back at her. Jean figured she'd get back at him by having me for her date," Scott replied.

"But I thought you liked Jean," Kurt said.

"I did, but I got over her once I realized that she and I wouldn't really work out. I mean everyone else seems to think we're involved just because we've known each other for a long time. Everyone just assumes that we'll date and what happens when people assume?"

"You make an ass of you and me," Kurt answered. "Scott, everyone knows that one."

"Besides, I've found that I like someone else a heck of a lot more then I'll ever like Jean," Scott added.

"Who?"

"It's a secret."

"How about a little hint."

"It's some one you know. Someone you see every day."

"That's not much of a hint."

"Male."

"What?"

"The person I like is male."

"Oh."

"You're not grossed out are you?"

"Why should it bother me that you're bi? I'd be no better then anyone else. Besides, my parents raised me to be very opened minded about such things."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No prob. Now you said that you were gonna tell me what to bring and what not to bring," Kurt said. 'And another thing, Evan has a boyfriend and it doesn't bother me. Two in fact."

_____________________________

Rouge was heading towards her bedroom after returning from a shopping trip. She'd gotten a new bathing suit because the professors said that they would be staying at a beachside resort for a couple of days and to bring one along. She'd also bought a new camera and a lot of film, a journal to write down any thoughts or make notes for places she wanted to remember, and a new pair of sneakers. Passing by Jean's room Rouge paused when she heard the redhead say something about Scott.

"…The nerve of him blowing me off and leaving me dateless for Terry's party all because he has to go camping with Kurt! Like he can't do that some other time!"

Rouge frowned and slammed the door open.

"Excuse me!" Jean said, startled.

"Listen here, Jean, you've got a lot of balls bitchin' 'bout Scott 'cause he disrupted your plans of going to some party! Scott ain't obligated to ask your permission to go camping with his friends or not so don't you think fer a moment otherwise. Duncan dumped ya so get over it and stop using Scott to make yourself feel better. I won't allow people like you ta be usin' my friends like that. So get over yourself, and leave him the hell alone or I swear ta God I will kick your fuckin' ass from here to the fuckin' moon!" Rouge yelled before slamming the door so hard that it made all of the windows upstairs rattle.


End file.
